Dear Coleen
by Gleek foster kid
Summary: Letters to Mrs. Jacobs from the women who are raising her children.
1. Chapter 1

Dear Coleen,

Tomorrow is going to be oe of the most happiest days of my life. Tomorrow me and my wife, my three children, Callie, and Jude will go to the courthouse where the judge will sign the final papers. At that point, Me and my wife, Stef, will have officailly adopted these two amazing people.

I believe you are watching over your babies, like I would if I died when they were so young. So I'm sure you know, my name is Lena. When I met my wife (and partner of 12years) I was blessed with a handsome son. A year later my wife came home with papers about becoming foster parents. In a couple hours she had fallen in love with twins at the police station. About a year later we officially adopted two five year olds.

I'm sorry to say it wasn't until nine years later that I was introduced to Callie, sweet Callie. I'll be honest. She scared the hell out of me. I met her at the gates of Juvie. A split lip and bruises. You would have been proud of your daughter, I am. Jude had tried on a dress, and the foster father hurt him. Callie sacraficed herself, and ended up in Juvie to save him. Within two days we had Jude with us too.

Callie is one of the sweetest people I know. She reminds me of my wife. She acts tough, and she builds walls to protect herself, but once you get past that hard layer, I found a girl who loves feircly. Her whole childhood revolved around keeping Jude safe. In time she has learned to let me and my wife in, and to even be able to joke around with her friends, and my children.

Jude, what a special little boy. The first time he called me mom, I cried, the first time he threw something at our older son, Jesus, me and Stef were so excited (we did let him know that it wasn't ok) that he was starting to act like Jesus' brother and not like he was going to be moved tomorrow. I don't know exactly when it comes to Jude and who he will become. He loves wearing what are considered "feminine clothing" and likes to wear nail polish. I promise you, he will be loved, he will feel safe. He's also 12, it might just be that he wants to try things out.

My life now feels complete, with Callie and Jude in it. I can't thank you enough for giving birth to these two children. Thank you for letting me parent them. We have two other children that we adopted, and I have been taught, by my daughter Marianna, that we will never take the place of a biological parent. But we are thankful that they are here, and they don't have to move again. They are a part of this family for the good and the bad. I promise you, one mother to another, that I will never hurt them. I will try my hardest to always make them feel loved, safe, and wanted. They are like any of my other three childen. Thank you, for giving me the honor and privledge of knowing these children.

Lena AdamsFoster


	2. Dresses

**AN- I know something is going down at the dance tonight, but I thought before my mind got muddled with that, I would write this. A mother watching her four children getting ready for the dance. **

Dear Coleen,

I swore to myself that after the adoption, I wouldn't write to you again. I can't imagine it being healthy if anyone else said they were writing to their adopted children's late mother. But as I watch her and her sister, Marianna, do eachother's hair and slipping into dresses, I think back to the woman who gave birth to this amazing woman.

Marianna chose this, well, this interesting dress. I guess, even as a vice princible I don't understand clothing choices of teenagers. My wife will love me for admitting this, but we're getting old. Marianna looks beautiful, like she always does. Callie, she looks, amazing is the only word I can find. She is wearing this beautiful, sofisticated dress, all black, except for a cute white colar. It hugs close to her body, until her waist, where it flows down to her knees. We weren't going to let her get it. A lot of the top is sheer, but it was the first thing she really, really, wanted, and felt comfortable asking for. I couldn't tell her no. My wife won't admit it, but she couldn't either. It's one of the moments where we're glad she is starting to sound like a teenager, begging her parents for something.

Callie has a picture of you, her, and Jude on her dresser. Jude, being only a couple months old is laying on the bed, while you and Callie kneel by the edge, looking up at the camera. I stare at this picture sometimes, because, well, It's like looking at my daughter. Your hair is pulled up ino a messy ponytail. How Callie did that tonight, while it still looking beautiful, I don't know. It's almost as the picture shows Callie beore and after, the Callie in he picture, is Callie the last 8 years of foster care, sollen, angry, putting on a yough facade. And Callie now, is the picture of you, pure adoration for her family.

All of my children are leaving to this dance tonight, all except Jude that is, who is going out with a friend. I could not be more proud of the bunch, two fine young men in suits, and two stunning young women, One of them, connecting me to you.

Lena FosterAdams


End file.
